Happy Birthday, Naruto
by YOGA07
Summary: AU/ Setia kawan adalah hal yang penting, tidak memandang apapun, We Are Family/Review?


**Happy Birthday, Naruto  
** by YOGA07

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto + Teman-temannya.  
Genre: Friendship  
Rate: All

Np: Menimbulkan kantuk, nyesel baca, dan gejala-gejala surprise lainnya.

#NotLikeDontRead  
#ShortStory

Cekidot…

Sore hari dimana cuaca yang cerah, seorang pria berambut kuning lancip yang membawa sebuah tas kecil sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang desa Konoha. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu ninja Desa Konoha yang baru saja selesai menjalankan misi diluar desa.

Dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang agak kumuh dan nafas yg terengah-engah, dia langsung menuju sebuah kedai ramen, kedai ramen favoritnya sejak kecil. Setelah sampai dia langsung memesan 1 mangkuk.

"Paman Teuchi, buatkan aku satu mangkuk" ucapnya pada penjual ramen yang bernama Teuchi itu.  
"Baiklah." tanya Teuchi sambil membuat ramen pesanan Naruto.  
"Bibi Ayame dimana paman?"  
"Dia sedang membeli plastik diluar. Kau baru pulang dari misi, Naruto?"  
"Ya. Beberapa hari lalu nenek Tsunade memberiku misi ke Desa Suna bersama Sakura."  
"Sakura tidak pulang bersamamu?"  
"Tidak paman. Dia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu"  
"Berarti kau pulang sendiri?"  
"Ya. Parahnya aku kehabisan bekal ditengah perjalanan pulang hehee.."  
"Kau tidak menyiapkannya sewaktu ingin kembali kedesa?"  
"Sudah aku siapkan. Hanya saja terjatuh ditengah jalan dan kotor, makanya kau buang"

Percakapan terus berlanjut hingga ramen telah disajikan.

"Ini ramenmu." ucap Teuchi sambil menyajikan ramennya.  
"Selama makan..!"

Sementara dirumah Naruto, terdengan suara ramai orang-orang. Ada yang diluar dan ada yang didalam. Mereka adalah teman-teman Naruto. 4 orang diluar sedang mengawasi disekitar rumah itu, yaitu Sakura, Hinata, Shino, dan Kiba. _"Belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Naruto"_ ujar salah satunya.

Didalam rumah Naruto, terdengan suara-suara yang lebih ramai. _"Pasang disana.."Jangan disana saja.." Buat sebagus mungkin"_ dan berbagai suara-suara lainnya. Dan setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya keluar dari rumah Naruto. _"Persiapan selesai, tinggal menunggu waktunya"."Ya. Ayo kita pulang dan bergegas kesini. Hey Kiba, kau dan Shino berjagalah disini, nanti kita bergantian saat aku sudah kembali kesini."_

Di kedai ramen, Naruto terlihat sedang bersender santai. Dengan perutnya yang telah terisi penuh dan beberapa mangkuk ramen yang telah dia habiskan, dia tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

"Naruto kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ayame yang telah kembali.  
"Nanti saja bibi, aku tidak kuat berdiri"

Tidak lama kemudian, dia malah tertidur. Teuchi dan Ayame tertawa kecil melihatnya. _"Dia memang tidak pernah berubah.."_

Jam 8 malam, Naruto masih saja tertidur pulas di kedai itu. Teuchi lalu membangunkannya.

"Hey Naruto" sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Naruto.

Perlaham mata Naruto mulai terbuka.

"Hoamm… Ada apa paman?"  
"Ini sudah jam 8 malam, sudah waktunya aku tutup"  
"Oh iya, maaf paman aku ketiduran hehee."  
"Tidak apa-apa"  
"Ini uangnya paman, sampai jumpa besok" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sejumlah uang lalu pulang.

Sesampainya diluar rumah, dia melihat keadaan rumahnya sejenak. _"Benar-benar terlihat seperti rumah hantu"_ Batinnya. Namun dia seperti mendengan suara aneh dari dalah rumahnya. Dia agak ketakutan, _"A-apa itu? Jangan-jangan…-"_

Dia pun membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, dan tiba-tiba semua lampu pun menyala. Terdapat banyak balon disetiap sudut ruangan, dengan kehadiran semua teman-temannya yang berbaris rapi bersama-sama mengucapkan "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NARUTO…!". Naruto pun kaget, _" Oh iya, hari inikan aku ulang tahun._ _Kenapa aku bisa lupa hehee.."_ batinnya. "Terima kasih Teman-teman.." balas Naruto. Lalu Sakura pun berjalan menemui Naruto membawa kue dengan 2 lilin menyala diatasnya. Semua orang pun menyanyikan lagu 'tiup lilinnya', dan setelah Naruto meniup kedua lilin itu sampai padam, semuanya pun bertepuk tangan.

Mereka pun berpesta semalaman. Ada yang bercerita-cerita, ada yang bermain kartu, dan lain-lain. Banyak yang mengajak Naruto bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto. Sungguh malam yang bersejarah bagi Naruto dimana teman-temannya dating seakan dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, jam 11 malam, waktunya mereka semua untuk pulang. Mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah Naruto, sambil beberapa mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa besok..", dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Namun ada 1 perempuan yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

"Hinata kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto pada perempuan yang bernama Hinata itu.  
"A-aku ingin memberikan sesuatu." Ucap Hinata sambil memberikan seuntai bunga mawar yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya.

Naruto terlihat senang, dia menerima bunga itu dan sontak memeluk Hinata. "Terima kasih" kelakuan yang membuat pipi Hinata mendadak berubah menjadi tomat. "Pulanglah, pasti ayahmu khawatir". "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok.."

Hinata mulai berjalan menjauh, Naruto juga masuk kerumahnya. Dia memandang foto Hokage ke-4 yang terpajang di dinding rumahnya. _"Terima kasih ayah ibu, terima kasih teman-teman, terima kasih semuanya.."_ batinnya bahagia.

 **Tamat**

.

.

Hufft, setelah sekian lama gk buat fic akhirnya fic pendek ini tuntas juga. Walau pendek semoga menghibur para reader. Jujur gwe sendiri sering sibuk dirumah, tapi semoga itu gk menghalangi gwe untuk membuat fic-fic lainnya.

Terima kasih buat para reader yg masih setia baca karya gwe yg 'gini-gini aja' dari dulu. Silahkan Like, Comment, and Subscribe , Canda wkwkk :v

Silahkan untuk memberikan saran ataupun kritikan pada kotak Review, agar gwe tahu dimana letak kesalahan dan gwe bisa perbaiki. Oke nampaknya itu dulu, tetep follow gwe dan tunggu fic yg akan gwe update selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa di fic gwe yg akan datang, Cya..


End file.
